You never know she's gone until it's too late
by vixen1991
Summary: TFA While driving around Detriot one night, Optimus finds and follows Blackarachnia and soons makes a startling descovery when a certain seeker shows up. Starscream x Blackarachnia. Please read and review.


Hi there!

Now I can't remember the last time I posted a story up here but I am now.

Anyway I'm a big fan of this pairing and clearly it's set in the Animated verse

So please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quite night as Optimus drove down the streets of Detriot, his mind on his former friend and possible love Elita-One now known as Blackarachnia.

Optimus signed deeply; sometimes he wished he could turn back the clock and stopped it all from ever happening to her.

The Autobot was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the sight of what appered to be a giant spider.

He drove quitely around to where it was and transformed and watched.

And sure enough, a moment later the spider transformed into the beautiful curvy femme Blackarachnia.

The she-spider looked up at the sky, a smile on her black lips and her fangs gleamed into the night.

_What is she doing out here alone? _Optimus thought, watching her from behind a wall.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of jet engines and someone transforming.

"Well it's about time! I was starting to think you weren't gonna show up tonight...Starscream." Blackarachnia said, smirking.

Just three feet away from the femme was a handsome seeker mech with strong arms, a broad chest, a sexy figure and the longest legs she had ever seen on any mech.

Starscream grinned at her, his fangs gleamed as brightly as hers.

"Well I like to keep my...lovers waiting." he said, walking over to her.

From where he stood, Optimus felt his jaw drop in shock.

Blackarachnia giggled and cupped the seeker's cheek in her slender hand "Well I guess I should have relised that...though if you want to keep this going, you'll start showing up sooner then later, got it?" she asked.

Starscream gave a mock frown "Well...I don't know..." he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Blackarachnia signed before she grabbed his chin, pulled his head down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

After a moment they pulled away and the seeker said "Got it." making the she-spider smirk "I thought you would." she said, running her hands down his desirably frame, tracing seams in his armour.

Starscream shuddered as Blackarachnia's hands found his slim hips before one of her hands moved behind him and grasped his arf, making him gasp.

The femme looked up at him, smirking 'Like that, huh? Well then how would you like this?" and without warning, her hands went up to his wings and started stroking them.

The response was instant, Starscream inhaled sharply before leting out a high-pitch moan, his optics fluttering shut.

Optimus couldn't believe what he was seeing, Elita his Elita was having an affair with Starscream?! No! No it couldn't be but as he watched, the she-spider wrapped a slender leg around the seeker's thigh, making him moan even more and making Optimus sick.

"You wanna go farther Starscream?" Blackarachnia whispered to him and the seeker nodded quickly "Then sit." she said making him look at her in confusemeant "W-what?" Starscream asked, an optic ringe lifting.

The femme rolled all four of her optics "You heard me sit." she said, the seeker shrugged and sat down, the she-spideralso sat down in front of him, a playful smirk on her black lips.

"Now..." she said, trailing her fingers over his knee, making him shiver "Open your legs." Starscream stared at her "Well you said or rather nodded you wanted to go farther, didn't you?" Blackarachnia asked.

Starscream shrugged his shoulders and opened his legs well apart for her, giving the femme plently of access.

Blackarachnia smirked "Good..." she purred, reaching over and tapping her fingers against his inner thigh, making him shudder.

"Ooh...yes, yes! Ooohhh more Blackarachnia, more!" the seeker gasped as the femme started to rub his thighs.

Blackarachnia looked at him "Really?" she asked and he nodded "Ok." she said and pulled his long legs apart even more and started to reach for his pelvic plating.

Optimus couldn't take it anymore, he stepped out of the shadows and got ready for the fight he knew would happen.

Starscream was grinning madly as Blackarachnia reached for his plating when he looked up and...saw Optimus Prime standing there!

"You!" the seeker snarled, his fangs bared and his talons flexed angerily.

Blackarachnia looked up confused "What's wrong?" she asked, the seeker pointed behind her and she turned to see "Optimus! What are you doing here?!" she demanded, getting up as Starscream did the same.

Optimus was stunned at her question "What am I doing here? What are you doing here...with him?!" he asked pointing at Starscream who growled at him, his null rays powering up and his temper reaching boiling point.

Blackarachnia glared at the Autobot "That is none of your business!" she spat, vemon in her voice, her four optics narrowed to slits.

"Let me get rid of him Blackarachnia." Starscream said, lifting an arm when she grabbed it and looked at him "No I have a better idea." she said and leaning up, whispered something to the seeker and whatever it was, it made hom grin evily.

"I like the way you think." he told her, making the she-spider smirk "I thought you would." she said, brushing her finger under his chin.

Optimus frowned when suddenly Blackarachnia shot her purple webbing from her pincer limbs, trapping the Autobot in it "Ah! Let me go now!" he said.

But Starscream and Blackarachnia mearly laughed "Now why would we do that?" Starscream asked, his hands on his hips and a mocking smile on his face.

Blackarachnia smirked before she turned back to the seeker "Now...come here handsome." she said, wrapping her arms around him and kissed him deeply.

Starscream signed before he slipped his glossa into her mouth not caring about the fact she was a techno-organic but he just wanted to feel her passion right now.

Blackarachnia moaned deeply before she forced the seeker's glossa back into his mouth and ran her own over his fangs before intertwining her glossa with his own.

Glancing over at the stunned Autobot, Blackarachnia smirked _You'll never have me now Optimus._ she thought as Starscream wrapped his powerful arms around her and started to fly away, the she-spider held tightly to his frame.

Optimus watched as the pair flew away, anguished filled him and he lowered his head _Why did I let you go Elita?_ Tears ran down his face as silence fell.

_...Why?...._

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go and I hope you all liked it.

Now please review and until next time, bye!

PS There is a poll on my profile so anyone or rather any girl who likes the Animated Starscream, go check it out!


End file.
